A Fallen Knight And A Saving Light
by nerd1659
Summary: This oneshot explains the creation of two powerful warriors, capable of amazing feats. One seeks revenge and the other seeks their friend. Character Death


What started as a normal day soon became hell to our two heroes. Let's start with everyone's favorite knight. Jaune was frozen in shock as he took in the horrific scene. Bodies littered the cooridors, some he knew and some he didn't. Laying in a puddle of blood was Blake Belladonna. The cat Faunus had a massive stab wound that was pouring her life juices all over the floor. Her amber eyes were wide and without light. The knight whispered a prayer for her as he closed her eyes for good. Jaune may not have known her very well, but she didn't deserve this. Unwisely, the Arc followed the trail of bodies and seen Yang's arm sticking out from under a pile of rubble. Jaune began to move the stones, trying to free her body. What awaited him was Gambol Shroud pinning the brawler's severed arm to the floor. Panic consumes the blonde as he retrieves Gambol Shroud and Ember Cilica. Strapping the gauntlet on his right hand and wrapping Blacke's ribon around his left arm, Jaune felt an unnatural fury building in his core. Walking through a completely demolished hallway, avoiding the fires, he found the next victim of this mysterious killer, Lie Ren.

He was hanging from a steel pole embedded in his chest, creating a scarlet rain. Swallowing back a combination of fear, rage, and tears, Jaune added one Stormflowyr to his growing collection of weapons. Not far away, Maghild lay in a smoking crater, with no sign of the ginger teen who wielded said weapon. Jaune was crying for the fallen as he picked up the hammer and resumed his sullen march. The rage within was building to levels unknown to the knight. Sounds of violence were heard ahead before Weiss' scream echoed down the hallway. The knight ran forwards, just in time to see a black clad figure create an energy blade with his hand. A demented sneer was on his face as the fighter decapitated the heiress.

Ruby screamed in horror as Pyrrha dashed forwards, striking at the figure with Milo. Her strike was caught by the fighter who sliced her hands off at the wrists. While the champion screamed Jaune lept into action. He flung Gambol Shroud around the killer's legs and yanked hard, dragging the figure over to him. Jaune met him with a point blank shot from Ember Cilica. While the killer was reeling, the knight hit him with a full force swing from Maghild, unleashing a grenade to boost the hammer's impact. The black toned killer was then peppered with a barrage of cullets from Stormflowyr. A shape slammed a hard cross into the figure's jaw, sending him hurtling into a wall. Standing protectively Ruby was a bloody and battered Yang, missing her right arm.

Jaune scooped up Mysentar and struck the ground, somehow unleashing a wave of frost on the ground. The attack froze the killer's legs to the floor and Jaune scopped up Akio and MIlo. A thrust from the spear pierced the warrior's chest as he roars, "I am a god! You dare touch..." Before he can finish his sentence the god was met with a shield to the face. Yang and Jaune delivered a double Ember Cilica jawbreaking blow before the brawler collapsed, finally succumbing to her injuries. The Rose was sobbing and wailing as she cradled her sister's body. The Arc seized Crescent Rose and sniping the murderer, making him bleed. "Blood for blood!", the knight roars savagely, his anger overruling him. Dashing forwards with Croacea Mars, he prepared to decapitate his foe. A small ball of black Aura slammed into the Arc who roared in pain as his body burned and his vision faded.

Jaune cracked open his eyes to see a large amount of static. A line of people stood there and the Arc recognized his fallen friends. Jaune ran towards them, but he never got any closer. Confusion filled his mind as he attempted to reach his team and WBY. The static flickered and he seen them as they were, corpses. The blood's pungent odor filled the area and it was sickening. Revulsion crawled out of his stomach and the teen roared in horror as he screeched himself hoarse. The static flickered and suddenly everyone else was gone. Jaune reached out as he cried out at the top of his lungs, "Don't leave me!" The leader collapsed on his knees as tears streamed down his face, sobbing uncontrollably. The sadness gave way to rage as visions of the murderer stood before him, white hot fury pumping in his veins as he let out a primal frenzied roar. "Stop it!", Jaune screeched as he swatted the air and, strangely enough, blue cables shot out of his fingertips and wrapped around the figure. The knight tugged them tight and the killer's form shattered like glass. A sadistic gleam appeared o Jaune's face as he let out an evil laugh.

His skin turned pitch black, his hoodie white with blue linings, and white tear tracks burned into his face, his eyes becoming red with yellow irises. The word _'Err'_ occasionally flickered around Jaune... "No.", the fallen knight declared as he then yelled angrily, "Jaune Arc is dead!" Catching sight of the _'Err'_ messages a devious smile appeared on his face as he proudly proclaimed, "I am Err." And that is the birth of Err, destroyer of Aus, second only to few. Now let's look at the birth of his counterpart.

Ruby was staring in horror as Jaune was just disintegrated into nothingness. Pyrrha fell to the ground and refused to move. The Rose cradled her sister's limp form, struggling to keep it together. Footsteps echoed as her friend's killer approached her, recreating his energy blade from his hand. "Die!", he yelled triumphantly as he lunged forwards. "Hey there.", a familiar yet distorted voice echoes, "L-l-l-let's talk talk talk talk, glitch to -to-t-t-t-t-t-to glitch." A familiar figure stood before her, except for the color scheme, it was Jaune. His normally blonde hair was now dark grey and his eyes shone with malice. The word _'Err'_ kept flickering around the knight as he says, static following his every word, "I'm going to-to-to-to-to t-t-t-t-t-tear you you you apart apart apart!" The murderer roars in anger, "I am a god! And this timeline shall be destroyed!". Jaune threw his hand forwards and a set of blue cables erupted from his fingertips, "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-try to to to to dodge this-s-s-s-s!" The murderer jumped away from the cables, which flew in pursuit. A golden haired teen apoeared before the god and roared, **"Zamasu! You've gone too far!"** A blast of black Aura was flung at Jaune and the new guy, but they both vanished into nothing. THe golden teen stood before her and growled, **"Stay down!"**

The fallen knight appears behind the god and laughed maniacally, screeching joyfully, "You will will will p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pay for their deaths!" Jaunes cables wrapped around the killer, who was shrieking in agony, "D-d-d-d-die!" With that the distorted Arc crushed the figure's form as he giggles dementedly. The golden teen runs up to Zamasu and inspects the body. The black haired killer fell to the ground and remained motionless, as his slayer stared at his broken prey. "Jaune?", the Rose inquires in fear, terrified at the turn of events. "No.", the fallen knight declares fiercely, "J-J-Jaune is is is is is is dead-d-d-d. I am Err-r-r-r-r-r-r-E-e-e-e-Err!" The word _'Err'_ flickers in the air around the Hunter in training, "S-s-s-so-r-r-r-r-r-r-rry Ruby Ruby Ruby.", Err tells her sadly, "G-g-g-g-g-oo-oo-oo-ood bye bye." Ruby is crying as she hugs Yang's broken for. "Rest in peace.", the Rose sobs miserably, "All of you."

Ruby stood before the memorial, which displayed several of the students including Pyrrha and Yang standing proudly. The rosette lets red hot tears trickle down her cheeks as she sobs quietly. A hand was placed comfortingly on her shoulder and she looks up. Ozpin looks tired, eyes are bloodshot, and he's staring at the memorial. In the center of the students was a certain blonde teacher. "Why Glynda?", the headmaster whispers sadly as he not holding a cup of coffee for once, instead he had a bouquet of colorful flowers. Laying the flowers down, Ozpin stalks away, oozing a wave of misery. Over half of the students had been killed in the infamous Beacon Slaughter. Ruby told everyone about how Jaune killed the killer, but nobody believed her. Ruby slips away to her empty room.

The Rose collapses on her bed and sobs uncontrollably, letting go of her sadness. her dad took Zwei home and tried to convince Ruby to leave Beacon, with no success. A silvery light shone on the floor and Ruby peeked at it. Laying on the floor was a large paintbrush. "It's for you.", a quiet voice tells her. Laying on Weiss' bed was a skeleton with a sash and paint splattered clothes. "Your friend Err.", the skeleton tells her. This upsets the rosette who immediately interrupts, "Jaune." The figure flinches as he continues, "Is destroying AUs." "What!", Ruby shouts incredulously, "Why?" "I do not know.", the skeleton tells her weakly, "But he must be stopped. I am known as Ink." Ruby studies Ink as she asks, "Why me?" Ink grimaces in pain as he tells the Rose, "He didn't kill you last time."

Ruby grasps the giant brush as she tells Ink, "I will not kill him." Ink shrugs as he tells her, "Do whatever you want. Just stop him." With that Ink becomes a column of paint that consumes the Rose. When Ruby could see she looked at her reflection. Black boots with white and red striped stockings adored her legs and vanished under a pink and black combat skirt. Ruby has on a white longsleeved jacket with paint splatters all over it and black fingerless gloves. And of course, Ruby has on her signature red scarf. The roses hair is white with pink tips and her eyes are.. interesting to say the least. Her left one is a blue pupil with a black sclera, normal shaped, and her right it is is a pink star atop white sclera. "I am neither Ruby nor Ink.", the figure says as she readies her paintbrush, "I am Sketch!"

And that is how Sketch, savior of Aus and spirit of creativity, came to be. Antithesis to Err, Sketch will pursue Err to the ends of reality. All she wants to do is save her friend from himself. The World Eraser and the Cosmic Painter, two destinies intertwined into one. And so began the adventure of a lifetime to Sketch; exploring new worlds, making new friends, and tracking down the Fallen Knight. This Saving Light is going to find you Jaune Arc. Prepare yourself for the force of a friend on a mission Go get him Sketch!


End file.
